Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to wireless communication, and in particular to adjusting the characteristics of wireless transceivers to comply with various regulatory requirements.
Mobile devices frequently include wireless transceivers. Such transceivers typically operate with fixed characteristics, such as transmission frequency and power. In large part, such transmission characteristics may be determined by the regulatory regime for the wireless spectrum in the selling locale of the mobile device. In the United States, for example, use of the wireless spectrum is regulated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), although other countries may have similar regulatory regimes for the wireless spectrum. Typically, a mobile device destined for sale in a particular country may generally be designed with fixed transmission characteristics that comply with the regulatory regime of that country.
With the globalization of both manufacture and use of mobile device, however, it may be desirable for mobile devices to comply with multiple wireless regulatory regimes.